A CaLeo One-Shot
by niallerhalfbloodsibuna8
Summary: A one shot to one of my OTPs


**A CaLeo One-Shot**

**LEO**

Leo can't think of anything.

Sure he thought of some ideas eventually. But either they were to fancy, too lame and…not Leo.

Oh what is he thinking over? A way to make Calypso go out with him.

He just realized it now that he liked the caramel-haired girl. It explains why he was so happy he was staying at her island longer and why his heart is beating abnormally when he was around her.

Okay that sounds girly. Erase that.

But the problem is does she like him too? Because as of how she's acting, she's proven the opposite. She still acts like she doesn't want to be around him-

AHA! Leo just thought of the way. He's gonna use the fact that she doesn't want to be with him.

He got out of the engine room and went to the main deck where his friends are resting. Yes the war is over already-thank the gods. And the gods decided that those who helped the seven will have a reward. Before the others could speak, Leo told the gods to finally set Calypso free out of Ogygia. The gods gave him a big fat no as an answer but they swore on the Styx that any reward shall be given, so that's how he ended up going back to her island, saving her and being on the _Argo II___with them. He still remembered it like it was yesterday.

-**FLASHBACK-**

"_Thanks Zeus!" he shouted sarcastically at the sky_

_He happened to land here the way he landed at the first time. All thanks to the gods._

_He searched for Calypso, who was just sitting by the fountain that he fixed._

"_Hey Calypso!" he shouted as he walked towards her._

_She looked at him, expecting to be surprised and give a witty comment. But he was wrong, she was surprised alright but he wasn't expecting to be hugged by her._

"_Leo how-when in the name of Atlas did you get here again?" she asked_

"_Told you I'd be back for you'' he said and she smiled. She smiled!_

"_Not bad for a scrawny kid like you" she said_

"_Of course you would give a comment. Now come on we have to go and-"_

"_What?!"_

"_We gotta get out of here. I promised the gods that they'll set you free" he said with a crooked grin_

"_You keep surprising me, scrawny kid" she said with narrowed eyes. She took his hand, the magical raft appeared and they went in it and got taken away._

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

He looked for Calypso, who just sitting at the couch was looking strangely at the TV which Leo found her look amusing. She has a lot to learn

"Hey" he greeted

"Whatever"

''So…how's the outside world doing so far?" he asked

"Good. Though sometimes I miss Ogygia. So this is your Argo II?"

"Yup. You're lucky you're riding on it"

"Yeah it's such a huge honor" she said sarcastically

"So I was hoping. Do you maybe wanna go out sometime?" he asked

"Ye-no" she said

He smiled, he was expecting that. It was time to use his idea.

"You know I'm pretty sure you won't take the outside world" he said

"Why?"

"Because you don't befriend people. You won't even give me a chance! I'm trying to be friendly and you judge me" he said

"So you're saying I'm judgmental?" she asked

"I'm not saying that"

"No but you're insinuating it!" she accused

"I'm not insinuating anything. I'm just saying you give people a chance-

"See there you go again!"

"What?" he asked playfully just to annoy her

"You're insinuating it"

"I'm not even doing anything! I just wanna go out with you and you just judge me. How judgmental" he said

"Fine! You want that date so I can prove I'm not judgmental? Sure! Whenever and wherever" she said

Yes! His plan worked

**CALYPSO**

Calypso just realized what she'd done. And by the looks of it he planned it.

"YES! YES! YES!" he yelled doing a little dance

"Thanks Calypso!" he said

"You little scrawny trickster!" she accused

"Awe thank you! You flatter me so much" he said with a crooked grin that she found cute.

_No you don't! _A voice inside her said

_Yes you do! _Another part argued and Calypso fully agreed on that side

Calypso smiled. For some unknown reason she felt really excited.

**AN: This is it Bea. You're Christmas present and late late birthday present. Cut me some slack okay? I tried on the grammar! Hope you likey. **

**Plus CaLeo is also one of my OTPs but I also ship Leyna until now. Teehee**

**Bye!**

**~Yzzy3**


End file.
